Commissariat
The Commissariat is Khalite's "Secret Police". Information The Commissariat, colloquially known as the KSP, is a very broad agency meant to deal with a very wide area of expertise; Foreign Affairs, Black Ops, Surveillance, Basic Security, Interrogation, Secret Projects, Criminal Investigation, Forensics, Sabotage/Espionage, and public censorship. Agents of the Commissariat are anonymous. They operate under code-names, wear special gas masks to conceal their faces, and utilize electronic voice-changers to further add to the mystery of their true identity. Someone you know could be a member of the Commissariat, and you'd be none the wiser about it. The ranks of the Commissariat are flush with psychopaths and religious zealots truly devoted to the cause of the Fascist Dominion. Most Commissariat Agents utilize specifically designed technologies to implement during their daily operations. The following are a list of specialized tools originally from the Fascist Dominion; 1.) Psych Stick- This is a tool that every Commissariat Agent carries. It is twelve inches long and made of a variety of materials that still remain classified. It is black, mostly featureless, and cylindrical. It is a baton of sorts, and a hand-grip is located on either end. The Psych Stick can be utilized as an electric tazer at either end by pressing a recessed button, and with a certain motion and twist the Psych Stick can be separated into two equal segments still connected by an ultra-strong wire, thus allowing it to be used as a garrote to be pulled around som eone's throat. The baton can be modified with hyperdermic needles and internalized chemical capsules to inject poisons, sedatives, or psychotropic drugs into individuals. 2.) Dart Pistol- This mostly non-lethal weapon is actually a compact submachine gun that can be wielded in one hand. It weighs less than two pounds, and it can be loaded with a variety of sedatives or drugs to pacify individuals. It is loaded with a maximum of 25 darts, can fire 600 darts a minute, and it has an optional semi-automatic setting. It fires darts with pressurized CO2, and it has a maximum effective range of 50 meters. Commissariat Agents usually load dart magazines with heavy sedatives or dangerous toxins. 3.) Electro Tags- These are complex little gadgets no larger than an average person's fingernail. They can be stuck onto nearly any surface, and their purpose is simple; data collection. They are loaded with tiny microphones and an even smaller memory chip. Electro Tags shift colors depending upon what surface they are attached to, and they aren't shiny. Their outer surface is insulated against external electric shock, meaning that a surge of energy wont destroy them. This gadget can pick up audio, record it, and then transmit this data in fragments so small as to be nearly undetectable to most modern sensors. Electro Tags can even be covertly fired from a Dart Pistol to attach to distant surfaces that are out of reach, such as high ceilings, or any other places you might imagine. Their only drawback is power supply. After twenty-four hours an E-Tag will be nearly depleted, and before going offline they automatically delete any data they've collected. 4.) Syndal Kit- This is a black leather satchel loaded with various basic tools; a miniature polygraph device for in the field lie detection, vials of many different kinds of serum to affect the mind, paralysis drugs, and a specially crafted narcotic substance dubbed 'Syklozine'. This drug is an interrogation tool for the Commissariat, and it is quite sinister. The narcotic is injected into a subject on a frequent basis, and over time the subject becomes addicted to Syklozine. If the subject resists interrogation and denies the Commissariat what they want to know, they will deprive the subject of Syklozine, thus engaging drug withdrawal symptoms. Syklozine usually encourages dopamine and endorphin production, making whoever takes the drug feel happy and relaxed. Withdrawal effects, however, induce nausea, vomiting, muscle spasms, and nosebleeds. An antidote to Syklozine exists, but it needs to be applied to a subject for quite a while to take full effect and eliminate the need for Syklozine. A Commissariat Agent and his/her Syndal Kit is your worst nightmare.